


Child of Mine

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Pure unfiltered fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Moments between a father and son, capturing their love for each other.





	Child of Mine

Vlad was not sure what to think of the tiny creature that laid bundled in the crib.

Learning to live as a man had been more difficult than expected, and adjusting to life in their small cottage had been an odd experience.

But now there was this little, helpless baby that cooed and hiccuped occasionally, a baby that he helped to make.

And he now had to learn to be it’s father.

The babe looked up at him, starting to fuss. Vlad looked over at his sleeping wife, and quickly decided not to wake her.

Being careful of his claws, he lifted the babe into his arms, which was looking at him curiously with beautiful golden eyes.

In that moment, he felt a sort of warmth deep in his chest, one that was different from the warmth he felt with Lisa, but similar in the sense that he would do anything, anything in the world for this little bundle in his arms, which had suddenly became his most precious treasure.

Vlad smiled softly, holding the child close, “You are such a wonderful little thing, aren’t you?” he whispered to it.

The baby stared at him for a moment, before spitting up on his shirt and crying loudly.

“LISA! I BROKE THE BABY!”

 

* * *

 

Lisa looked up as she felt her husband look over her shoulder, peering down at the baby which was feeding from her breast.

“Are you sure he’s not hurting you?” Vlad asked, worried.

“For the millionth time, I’m alright, love.” she reassured, “Of course I’m a little sore there, but it’s to be expected with the weight of milk.”

“But he’s not hurting you?”

“No. In fact, it’s good that he has such an appetite.” she explained as her child finally released her breast, smiling as he yawned, “Would you like to sing him a lullaby?”

“Wait, what?”

“Go ahead.” Lisa smiled as she put the baby in his arms, “You always sing all of your old love songs to me, I’m sure he’ll enjoy any lullabies you have.”

Vlad looked at the baby in his arms, unsure, “He might not like my singing voice…”

“Go on, try it.” she insisted.

Vlad looked down at his son for a moment, before singing a lullaby he had heard years and years ago.

 

“ _Culca-te, puiut micut,_

_Culca-te si te abua_

_Pâna mâine-n dalba ziua._

_Si te culca si adormi_

_Pâna mâine-n dalbe zori._

 

_Doina din ce s-o facut?_

_Dintr-o gura de mic prunc._

_L-o lasat maica dormind,_

_L-o aflat doina zicând._

 

_Abua – bua – bua,_

_Abua, tucu-l maica,_

_Nu te teme tu de zmei,_

_I-a goni maica pe ei._

 

_Puisor cu ochi de mure,_

_Maica-i dusa la padure,_

_Ti-a aduce gatejoare_

_Si ti-a face scovergioare._ ”

 

“See?” Lisa whispered, gently stroking her sleeping son’s head, “He loves your songs.”

Vlad smiled, rocking his son carefully, whispering, “Then I’ll be sure to sing plenty to him.”

“I think we should name him now.” Lisa sighed, “He’s healthy, and he’s made it this far, so it should be okay.”

Vlad nodded in agreement, looking down at his child.

He was beautiful, the image of a golden god, with such intense eyes that shone like the sun, and cornsilk hair that curled and waved like the ocean.

Suddenly, the name came to him.

“Adrian.” he gasped, almost forgetting to lower his voice.

“Hm?”

“Adrian. It comes from the name of a river in Greece, Adria, from a the term ‘adur’, meaning ‘sea’ or ‘water’.”

“How do you know all that?” Lisa asked, amazed.

“I studied name origins for a time, then word origins, and so forth.”

“Adrian… I like it.” Lisa smiled, “How about a middle name then?”

“Why don’t you choose, dearest? It’s only fair.”

“Alright then.” Lisa closed her eyes in thought for a few minutes, before speaking, “Fahrenheit. I’ve heard that it means ‘experience’.”

“Sounds nice…” Vlad hummed, “But why that name?”

“Because raising him will be quite the experience.” she beamed.

“Alright then. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes.” Vlad smiled, holding his newly named son close.

 

* * *

 

Lisa smiled as she watched from the kitchen, as nearly one year old Adrian sat with his father on the living room floor.

Vlad picked up Adrian, carefully balancing on two feet, before letting go.

“Come on, walk to me.” he encouraged, “Come on, you can do it. Walk to Papa.”

Adrian giggled, taking a step forward before wobbling and falling down.

He began to whimper and tear up, before his father picked him back up and kissed his cheek, “It’s alright. Your muscles are still forming, so some unstableness is to be expected, but we still need to practice, okay?”

Adrian stared at him, tilting his head.

“Okay then, let’s try again.” Vlad said as he stood Adrian up once more.

Lisa giggled as she watched the process repeat a few times, before speaking up, “Making any progress?”

“Well, I suppose his balance is improving.” Vlad hummed in thought, “But that’s about it.”

“Maybe you two should take a break. Dinner is almost ready.” she said as she set the table.

Vlad picked up Adrian, standing up and walking over to the table, placing Adrian in his highchair.

Lisa set out two meals of chicken and seasoned potatoes for her and her husband, and a small bowl of scrambled eggs for Adrian.

Adrian immediately cooed excitedly, grabbing handfuls of the eggs and stuffing them into his mouth.  
Vlad smiled, leaning over to him and joking, “My my, he has such poor manners.”

Lisa laughed, “I guess he does. What shall we ever do with him, dear?”

“How about we hand him over to the pig farmer on the other side of town?” Vlad chuckled, “How about it, Adrian, would you like that?”

Adrian stared at his father for a moment, before throwing a handful of scrambled eggs at his face.

“Adrian!” Lisa yelled in an attempt at a scold, but ended up laughing instead.

Vlad froze for a bit, until he smirked, “So you want a food fight, eh?” he said as he took a bit of mashed potatoes on his finger and booped Adrian’s nose with it.

Adrian responded by giggling and throwing more scrambled eggs at his father's face.

“Alright, enough you two.” Lisa giggled, looking to Adrian, “We don’t throw food at Papa, okay?”

“Pa-pa!” Adrian giggled.

Vlad froze, “... what?”

“Pa-pa!” Adrian yelled, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Oh my God!” Lisa gasped, “His first word!”

“His first word…” Vlad repeated, staring at Adrian, “I’m your first word?”

“Pa-pa.” Adrian cooed.

Vlad laughed, lifting his son into his arms and hugging him tightly, “I’m his first word!” he exclaimed as blood tears of ran down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“Papa!”

Vlad looked up from his desk, looking at his five year old son, “Yes Adrian?”

“Can we go outside and play!?” he asked, “Please?”

“Quiet down, you’re mother is sleeping.” Vlad shushed, “Shouldn’t you be in bed yourself?”

“I’m not tired.” Adrian protested as he crossed his arms, “I want to play. Pleeease?” he begged, doing his best puppy eyes possible.

Vlad stared for a moment, before sighing in defeat, “Alright, just give me a moment.”

Adrian was practically breathing down his neck as he watched his father put away his scientific notes and supplies, and was nearly dragging his father out the door when he was finally done.

They walked up the dirt road, to the field near their cottage that laid untouched by the growing city, perfect for their games.

Adrian giggled as he ran into the tall grass, disappearing from view.

“Don’t go too far!” his father warned, before he was suddenly pounced on by a wolf pup with golden eyes.

Vlad laughed, shifting his form into that of a large black wolf, and began to chase his son around and play-fight with him.

He rolled onto his back, pretending to be hurt by his son’s nips and tackles.

They played for hours until Adrian tired, yawning.

Just in time too, since the sun was about to come up.

Vlad smiled, using his mouth to pick his son up by the scruff of his neck and take him back home.

He nudged the door open with his paw, and by that time, Adrian had fallen asleep in his father's hold.

Jumping onto the couch, he carefully put his son down on the soft cushions before curling around him, and closing his eyes.

 

Lisa yawned as she woke up, going to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water.

She nearly screamed when she saw two wolves sleeping on her couch, before realizing who they were.

She sighed in relief, petting her husband’s head before going about her business.

 

* * *

 

“How come the other kids don’t get sunburn like I do?” Adrian asked his father as fetched water from the well.

Vlad froze, looking down at his eight year old son.

On the one hand, he was proud because his son was noticing differences and addressing them like the smart child he was.

On the other hand, _his son was noticing he was different._

Vlad kept staring at him, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t prepared for this talk at all.

He immediately walked inside, followed by his confused son.

“Did I say something bad?” Adrian worried.

“Not at all. It’s just… let me get your mother.”

He rushed to Lisa, who was currently working on some medicine, who looked up, “Vlad dear, what’s go you so upset?” she asked as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Adrian is asking about… his ‘differences’, and I don’t know what to tell him.”

“Oh dear…” was all she said as she put away her supplies and looked over at her son, who was standing in the doorway confused, “Come here, dear. Let’s have a talk.” she told him, patting the seat next to her.

Adrian nodded, walking over and sitting by her side.

“Adrian, do you know what a vampire is?” Lisa began.

Vlad got a bit nervous as his son shook his head. His son had never even heard of vampires? Did he think that his shapeshifting and enhanced agilities were normal human things?

“A vampire is… a creature that used to be human, but becomes...” Lisa paused, unsure of what to say.

“They become a creature of the night.” Vlad put into words for her,  “They drink blood, and they have lots of paranormal powers, in short.” he hesitated on what he was gonna say next, “Son… I’m a vampire, and you’re a… a dhampir.”

“A what?” Adrian tilted his head confused.

“A dhampir.” Lisa said, “Half human, half vampire. You’re vampiric traits are… not as strong as your father’s are.”

Adrian went silent for a bit, “... Does that make me bad?” he whimpered, tearing up, “Is that why I didn’t know?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Lisa gasped as she pulled her son into an embrace, “You’re just… different, is all. It’s just that… some people-”

“ _Most_ people.” Vlad corrected as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

“Most people just won’t understand you, and it’s not your fault. They think that vampires are very evil, and anything like them are evil too.”

“But I’m not…” Adrian protested as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Of course you’re not.” Lisa agreed, “But they don’t know that, and they don’t want to change their minds quite yet.”

“That’s why we need to pretend to be human.” Vlad sighed, “So that we won’t get hurt by those people.”

“I know this is very sudden, and confusing.” Lisa said as she brushed a stray curl from her son’s face, “But I think now it’s better you know the whole truth.”

Adrian clung to her, saying nothing.

Vlad held them closer, his undead heart breaking for his son.

It was the human’s fault that this was happening.

Their fault his wife and son were put in such a difficult position.

Their fault his son was feeling so confused and upset about something he could not help.

Their fault that his son could not be accepted among them. They would kill him if they knew the truth, torture and stake him if the opportunity came.

God help any soul that would dare to lay a hand on his Adrian.

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday!” Vlad exclaimed as he took his hands of of Adrian’s eyes, allowing him to see the present.

Adrian looked as the small glass box that sat on the table in front of him, with a wood frame and lid that had a latch on it, and also at the journal next to it.

“What is it?” he asked, looking at his father for an explanation.

“You can use it to catch various bugs.” Vlad beamed, clapping his hands together, “And the journal is you to record your findings and such, like a scientist would.”

Adrian’s eyes widened with surprise, “You mean, just like you?”

“Precisely.” Vlad nodded, laughing as his son hugged him tightly.

“Oh, thank you Papa!” he shouted with joy, “It’s the best present ever!”

“Anything for you.” Vlad said as he ruffled Adrian’s hair, which was now long enough to reach his shoulders, and had to be held back by a headband, “Why don’t we go test it out?”

 

Vlad sat on the couch with his wife, drinking some tea as they observed their son sleeping in front of the fireplace, a few fireflies inside the container along with some small drawings and notes in the journal.

“He admires you so much, dearest.” Lisa smiled as she laid her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Perhaps, but mark my words he’ll become a doctor like you.” Vlad said as he took a sip of tea.

“What makes you say that?” Lisa asked.

“I see the way he looks at you whenever you make medicine or examine a patient.” Vlad said as he cuddled her, “He wants to help people, just like you.”

“You’re just flattering me.” Lisa laughed.

“I’d be willing to bet my unlife on it.”

“Fine, I’ll have to take your word for it.” she sighed, “We should really put him in his bed…”

“I’m already on it.” Vlad said as he gently picked up his son, carrying him to his room and tucking him into bed.

Before he shut the door, he couldn’t help but smile and look back once more. This was his son, the apple of his eye, with golden eyes which twinkled when he smiled and curly hair that refused to be tamed.

“Sweet dreams, Adrian.” he whispered as closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for no other reason than the fluff.  
> Here's the website with the lullaby and translation if you'd like it  
> http://www.lullabyabc.com/international_lullabies/romania/index.html


End file.
